world war III and kidnap
by trina8730
Summary: The Earth Princess is captured by Fire Nation Prince. Post war-50 years. Most of my characters. AU Rated T for violence, language and for goriness. rating may go up. please read!


**So I redid somethings and I'm re-upolading it.**

**I Dont own Avatar, if I did Zutarawould have won.**

**Prologue**:

What do you do when you are taken from everything? Shoved into a world very queer from your own, captured against your will to marry the world's most hated nation's prince. Being called a traitor from your own people, and obeying every one of his orders? I didn't choose this, I am a princess, free from war, love, poverty and hate. Fifteen years young, a princess, treated like a Goddess by the Earth Nation, now a slave for the Fire Nation's sixteen year old prince.

My name is Jophie of the Earth Nation. I live in Ba Sing Se, nation's capitol, in the second door on the left of the third door is where I spend most of nights. I don't where the usual apparel of the Earth women, I took on more of a goddess look, with waist long hair, curled, free, but pinned up for special occasions, topped with a crown.

The nation's open fields are my playground, being trapped up really brings out the kid in you when your running freely in the fields. I try my best to help the people of the poorer regions, giving money, or educations. My nation respects me and it's the least I can do.

I loved seeing Earth people happy and walking around with their lovers. Watching two worlds collide and come together was a mystry to me and thought that I would know what it felt like to love a boy like other couples did. The Earth Nation hid nothing from its people. They all had a right to know what was going on in our nation.

It was the day Avatar Aang and his group defeated the Fire Nation fifty year anniversary. We were all celebrating our gift from the gods, Earth bending. Toph had been teaching me since I was five and I was almost as good as she had been at fifteen. Bless her heart she is still here. If I was teaching me, I would have given up already. So anyway we were all bending out statues of our five saviors and two animal friends. I bended out Katara. She has the most exotic features I've seen on a woman, even when she is old. I wanted to get it right and practiced for days with Toph, in the deserts.

I was dressed in my usual attire but had my waist lengthen, curls in a half up half down covered by an open front, Earth Kingdom crown. I looked different for being an Earth bender. My eyes were a deep blue with semi-pale skin with more of a blonde then brown hair. I was beautiful in a unique way. I stood out that night, as everything radiated under the fire torches. The Fire Nation was not allowed in the Earth Kingdom since the day of King Zuko's murder. The Water and semi Air Nations gathered with us. Little did we know the Fire Nation was going to attack while the celebration died down.

The Fire Nation attacked with every force they had. 100,000 Fire benders surrounded the harbors of the nation and took out our surprised, only line of defense. My people and others of the two other nations tried to stop the raid. I was fighting right beside Toph, attempting to hold off Fire nation warriors. It was just blurs of red, as they flew through the air, rocks raising from under their feet and back down again.

I don't know exactly what happened, considering Toph wouldn't have missed it, but she jabbed Toph so quickly and I was stabbed from the back, into my shoulder and screamed in such a high voice. I could feel the blood slowly, make its way down my arm, and I was on the ground in seconds, trying to pull the blade out. I was surprised when I saw what was inscribed into the handle---Kyoshi. I looked for my attacker, when I saw Toph immobilized on the ground. I remembered that it was a technique used by Ty lee long before. I was shot with an arrow, covered in red in front of me, most likely from blood, but this arrow was from Fire nation.

I was caught before I hit the ground, in arms that were not familiar. I was placed over this man's shoulder, no older then eighteen, his voice wasn't strong. His orders to the other men consisted of rounding up the others. His dark skin didn't look Fire Nation, well all I had seen that was Fire Nation was Zuko's son, when I was five before they all died. A new family took his royal family shortly after, but it was planned, every person that had the connected blood was murdered. The Fire nation was no longer trusted and was banned from every other nation.

I awoke to a dark cell, ankles and wrists in chains, with my body bandaged. There was an Airbender girl, next to me, in the same position. Foot steps from around the corner, were getting louder. A man?..no boy, was dressed in a higher ranking attire then normal soldiers, like the one besides him. There was a ball of fire lit in his hand, and stopped at my cell. I stared at his hazel brownish eyes and only saw a boy of hatred, looking at me in triumph, with a smile. He talked as he looked, "When we get back to the Fire Nation you two will be assigned jobs that you will do around the palace. Disobey and you will have consequences."

The Airbender spoke up "I will NEVER work for you fucking monsters!" The soldier went to blast her with a fireball, as I metalbended ourselves free, she blasted a gust of air in his direction. All the soldiers went flying and I bended the floor underneath me to hold them against the wall. We made a run for it but I stopped, feeling pains all over my body. But I took a deep breath and ran again and didn't stop, I couldn't stop, or I—we would be dead.

Unfortunately, around the corner was another soldier and I ran right into his fist as it collided with my face. I didn't know what happened to the Airbender but I did see the stupid triumph face of the freaking soldier.

I awoke in a small, mirrored room, something I couldn't bend. I took a look at myself in all different angles. I was covered in blood spots, bandaged and had a huge bruise on my face. I touched the bruise, it sent a surge a pain through my whole body. From the corner of my eye I saw _him_ standing there, laughing. He clapped as he said "Welcome to Hell princess, I mean slave. That was a very inpressive preformance." With that he left me alone.

**Tell me what you think, review please!**


End file.
